


Time Alone

by real__kazekage



Series: Assassin's Lover [2]
Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/M, Lust, Talking, future pairing, unshared feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 17:06:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20678885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/real__kazekage/pseuds/real__kazekage
Summary: The warden is spending time in Orzammar after the crowning of the new king. As she rests Zevran tries to 'woo' the warden but she refuses to be fall for lust.





	Time Alone

Magic is not within the blood of dwarves. Oh, they have read about it – dreamed about it, but cannot never own its gift: not even enough coins could grant this wish. However, now the masses can watch magic with their own eyes in their own kingdom. The gray warden – Azura of the circle of magi – has come for aid for the Blight. She has chosen the king of orammar with the help of Caridin – the hand made crown now sits on the choosen king.

The journey to the deep roads was long and exhausting for the entire team. Each member of the team took their leave after the crowning. Oghren took the fall of his latter wife very hard and excused himself to the local tavern for the night. Sten was standing guard of the library where Azura is entertaining people. His demeanor enough to keep many dwarves at a good distant as they watched the mage perform her magic. Zevran, stayed toward the door watching the others flock toward the warden.

Dagna, a local dwarf, had begged Azura to see some magic first hand. Azura, more than glad to share her talents, showed much. The warden was performing her various skills – ice, fire, lightening, ward – whatever the girl asked. Dagna was sitting in a stone chair making notes as Azura changed her magic from one element to the next with a single motion of her hand.

“WOW! This is so amazing” Danga nearly squealed.

Azura only smiled a little – the corners of her mouth turning upward. Tis a good sight to be appreciated instead of feared for once. She fully believes that mages are to serve men despite what Morrigan believes. 

“Those are simple spells that any apprentice can handle,” Azura explained as she picked up her staff. She walked out toward the opening of the library – giving herself plenty of room. Danga watched impatiently as she moved back and forth in her chair. “This is what I have been trained to be.”

Azura closed her eyes and held onto her staff tightly. Then, the staff turned into a bright light and formed into the shape of a large sword. Azura turned her body to the left then the right, swinging her magical sword. Dagna sat with her eyes larger than before; clearly too distracted to make notes at the moment. The sword then turned into pure ice and Azura clenched her fist – destroyed it and the sword returned the the wooden staff.

Dagna clapped her hands with a bright smile. Sten did not make a facial change but only a nod. My, tis a sight to see him give any thought toward magic. Zevran clapped as well with the slightest smirk on his tan face. Azura only bowed slightly at the claps.

“Thank you, but now I grow very weary. I hope you learned something from this Dagna.” Azura stated with a winded breath.

Dagna stood up with her stone tablet. “Oh yes! Thank you so much! I can’t wait to see other mages do this as well! Oh, I better go home and pack my bags. Thanks again!” Dagna ran out out of the library, leaving the warden with her companions. 

Azura only shook her head with a small smile on her pale face. She turned to Sten. Sten only nodded down at her. 

“Kadan. What do you need?” Sten asked. Azura wished she knew what the phrase meant – she has never studied qunlat. Perhaps she should start , maybe after The Blight when she has the time. 

“Can you check up on Oghren? He has been gone for a while and he left in a horrid mood. I do not wish anything bad to happen to him in his state of mind”, she explained to Sten. He only scoffed at her request.

“His mate was in the wrong. He should be thankful we corrected her actions,” he stated back in his emotionless tone. However, Azura was not phased by the tone.

“Please Sten,” she spoke softer. His strong gaze was on her almost white hues – never leaving his. He let out an exhausted sigh. Ah, success.

“Yes…” he muttered under his breath. He then turned and left the library.

Azura turned toward Zervan who was looking at her with those tempting yellow hues. She turned away from the gaze refusing to allow herself to fall for such a pathetic attempt. True, he was attractive enough but she does **not** like this game of cat and mouse they play. Simply because she does not like to lose. It is extremely difficult to win with him -- it's like he is always ten steps a head of her.

She pulled out a seat for herself and sat upon the stone. Truly, it is so uncomfortable but she was curious to their books about mages. She pushed her long raven hair behind her shoulders and turned her head in the opposite direction of him – in a silent statement to Zervan to leave her. However, he refuses to accept the silent signal. 

“My dear, do you know what kadan means?” Zervan asked as he walked over to her.

“No, but I am certain _you_ wish to indulge me with your knowledge?” Azura replied as she pulled a book about mages off the shelf. Zervan only smirked with a glint in her golden eyes.

“Oh, _my dear,_ I wish to indulge you in my knowledge of _many things_. I assure you.” he said quickly so she could not interpret him – the typical game they play.

Well, she fell into that trap, didn’t she?

She refused to acknowledge his comment because it would only add to his pride. Zervan sat in the chair next to her: a little too close for her comfort but she did not say anything. His golden eyes glued to her like a moth to the flame.

“Kadan means “where the heart lies” or in simple terms ‘friend’. But I do prefer ‘where the heart lies’, do you?”

Azura was surprised to hear this. She honestly did not think Sten saw her as an equal – let alone a friend. It touched her heart in a way she never thought possible. She did not say anything for a moment — just thinking to herself about the word kadan.

“I do as well,” she answered as she opened the book. The words were in dwarf language, but she had spent her youth in the circle studying other languages – this would be a good chance the challenge herself. She began to read, or at least tried. She knew this would set a flame to Zervan because she was not engaging in conversation.

The assassin leaned closer to her to examine the book and then to her features. “Ah. Did I offend you, my beauty? Do you wish I call you kadan as well? Kadan….Ka-dan…it does sound better when it leaves my lips, doesn’t it?”

Azura tried extremely hard to not let any emotion, or dear say a blush, appear on her pale features. His accent is truly marvelous – it is so smooth and clear with a hint of allure in it. Yet, she would **_never_** tell him. She keeps her gaze on the book. Her slender finger turning the pages ever so slowly.

Zervan pouts at his gesture. He leans even closer to her. Azura can smell him – a hint of cinnamon, leather, and the cleanse of a day bath. Maker, she hoped she smelled just as nice.

“I did not know you could read other languages. Truly fantasizing – you are truly a remarkable woman,” he stated as his finger traced the words in the book. His fingers dancing a little too close to hers.

A compliment and a good one at that. She does pride herself in her knowledge, that is for certain. Yet, she refuses to give into this game they have played since she spared his life. He did look so pathetic that day – bloody and beaten but still has flirty as usual. It was this charm that sparked her interest She had , probably never again, met a man like him. She has always been surrounded by stuttering Templars.

“You flatter me,” she replied as she gently swayed his hand away from the book. The moment her slender fingers touched his, he took his chance and held her hand in his.

“I am** truly** trying, mi amora,” his voice lowered and was as sweet as honey. Azura looked at their hands locked together. He leaned in toward her, and she was starting to lean back toward him as well. It was like a magnetic draw to him – one she cannot escape so easily from.

Oh, his efforts are that of a determined man. A man ready to show his hand of cards if that means he can win the bet. She gives him credit for all his attempts and his alluring voice. It is very hard to not fall for this man. Yet, she is strong willed and refuses to fall for lust.

He was so close to her face, she could fell his breath on her skin. His free hand softly caressed the side of her pale face, his fingers barely touching her skin but enough to draw her in. Her heart was racing under her blue robes. Their lips are just inches a part. Only a few more inches….

No, she cannot fall for his trap!

Azura moves her hand out his grip in a swift motion and moved her head toward the side. She closed the book and placed it back on the stone table. “Why must you make this a game?” she finally questioned him – a question she is sure will never have answers.

Zevran had a defeated expression and pouted. He leaned again from her, “A game? My dear, this is not just a game for me. I am truly mesmerized by your beauty. I only want to show you just how beautiful you are. The only way I can do so is by showering in compliments and also in the heat of passion as I ravish your beautiful body,” he answered, adding a tone of dramatic to show his “wounded” pride of the disjointing of their hands and their almost kiss.

Azura only looked at him with a defeated expression upon her face. His handsome features, his confidence, his body – tis everything a woman or man would want in a man. Yet, she is hesitant. He approaches sex as if there is no love in it – sex to only be a comfort idea, not of two people in love. This is something she can never agree too.

“I am flatted, truly. But, I will just not lay with you unless there is something more than just lust.” She stated with a wave of her hand.

Zevran raised a brow and chuckled under his breath. “My dear, why must you make it so difficult? Two friends can lay and have no feelings in under the sheets.”

Azura shook her head and ran a hand through her long raven locks. This appears to be a stand off between them. She stood up and crossed her arms over her elegant robes. “Do you know what the circle of magi is?”

“Changing the subject? I’m game. I have heard only a little when I was in Anitva. Why don’t you tell me since you are eager to speak of it”, he answered and leaned back in the stone chair.

She is surprised that he is so willingly to listen to her, “I was given to the circle when I was only seven. I don’t remember my own parents or even what part of Ferelden I was born in,” she spoke as she stared at the books in front of her. “The circle was my home. However, in the circle we had many rules. We were respected – to a certain degree.”

“Oh, where did the respect end?” Zevran questioned.

Azura turned back to him, “We could not be_ friendly_ to other mages or anyone in fact, if you catch my meaning” –oh he did from the look on his face – the raise of his eyebrow and the small gap in between his lips “I am not too certain why but now that I left the circle I have my own ideas. I think they don’t let us because they believe two mages would birth another. We must serve men – tis true, but the charnty doesn’t want too many of us. “

“My dear, are you saying that you are a virgin?” He questioned with the same expression on his face.

Azura refused to show any sign of weakness on her pale features. Yes, it was true. She was. The have relations in the circle was too difficult. So many were caught and if caught a mage risked the chance of being tranquil – a fate worst than death. However, mages did have relations and if others knew they never spoke of it. Every apprentice had to share a large room and people heard everything. She knew of some who tried to escape, but were always caught like Jowan. She refused to give into temptation during here time in the circle, yet when it came to one man...

“Yes, I am.” She answered with her chin up high. “I could never or I would risk the chance of being tranquil. However, I had a few moments of lust that is for certain.”

“Oh, “ he chuckled and placed his head in his hands, leaning closer to him. “do tell.”

Azura started to smile, only a little. A smile that was hard to bring out of her. The smile was from thinking of a man, and she could see his features clear as day. “His name was Cullen. He was so strong and handsome, but he was a Templar. His job was to watch me and ensure I never fell to my demons. He would watch me train and compliment my skills. I was smitten by his appearance. One day after class, he tried to speak to me but instead I kissed him before he could speak. Me! I did something so daring like that. I ran away in fear that he would have tell his kinght-commander on me.”

“Did he?” Zevran asked. He has been so quiet during her tale. She is not sure if he is that interested or just being polite.

“No. But we never spoke of it after that. Some days, I would kiss him out of fun if he took too long to speak. I think he did enjoy our times of lust. However, the day of my harrowing, if I became a demon he was supposed to slay me without a second thought” – she paused, that was such a glorious moment in her life. She thought after that day she would finally be a senior mage and leave the town to serve armies as battle mage. Oh, how fate laughed at her that day.

“I approached Cullen afterward and we spoke about it. He reminds me of Allistar ; they both cannot speak in front of women. He was always so flustered around me and could never make eye contact. I tried to flirt but he would always excuse himself: I found it rather heart warming.”

“Ah. I see,” Zevran interrupted. “You wish for me to be like that. My dear,_ I wish_ I could but unlike them I cannot keep my charisma at bay.“

Azura only sighed and turned back to face him. “That is not the point of my story. If you let me finished however….”

“Yes, yes. I am eager to know what became of him,” Zevran replied and leaned on the table closer to the warden.

“I was forced to leave the circle because I helped a friend – who became a blood mage. I still remember Cullen’s face when Duncan took me away. I waved goodbye, but I wanted to say more,” she paused – his expression still in her memories – too fresh. “I returned to the circle as a warden and saw that the mages took over using blood magic. Cullen was their prisoner. He was tormented by demons who pretended to be me. He didn’t think I was real and said…horrible things about me.”

“Oh, like what?” Zevran asked with a venom in his usual honey like tone.

“He couldn’t understand how he could want a mage. Like I was some vile creature from the gates of the fade ready to chew men up. He saw me just as another apostate – not even a circle mage.” she paused and exhaled slowly. “_He_…he never looked at me the same after that day.”

“My dear….I.….am sorry,” he spoke softly to him. His soft tone was almost her undoing.

“I tell you this because I have been in lust. This is what this is between us, just lust. I….” she paused – too shamed to say what she really wants from him. Love, that’s what she wants. That’s what she craves. She craves to be the desire of someone – her and only her. “ I don’t want_ just_ lust.”

Zevran was silent as he stared at her. She has never felt self conscious, but she does under his silent gaze. So unlike him to be so quiet. Finally, he leaned away from her and placed his hands back at the chair's side. 

“I have always taken my pleasures when I could. I only know of lust,” he paused and she felt her feet getting cold from the fear of his statement. “Yet, for a women as beautiful, strong, alluring such as yourself. I would kill to have you share a night with me. _Perhaps…_ We shall see, no promises, mi amora.”

That’s all she can ask for at the moment.

Azura sat back in her chair and looked up at Zevran. “I suppose it is hard to think what you say about me is true all the time. I was never praised in the circle for my appearance or my body: only my talents. I was created to serve man – **that was all** – and am still good for.”

Zevran shook his head. He stood up and nearly turned the chair over. “No! That is not true. You don’t just have one purpose. You have many. Look at you! A beautiful warden whose fate is to unite the races together to stop the Blight. That is more than serving man, I believe.”

Azura sighed – it does sound nice but her only purpose for so long was to serve SOMEONE – the chantry, a noble, an army, whoever.

“Maybe, all this independence has gone to my head–” she started to say but Zevran walked over to her and took her hands into his tanned ones.

“Azura,” he stated and a blush formed on her pale features. The way he speaks her name in the accent — it is truly her undoing. His fingers stroked the top of her hands slowly. “you are so much more than just a circle mage.”

She looked up at him and her fingers tightened around his hands. She didn’t break their gaze. This – this connection, right here and right now feels stronger than any she has felt before. His warm yellow hues made her feel so warm – protected.

“Thank you,” she whispered.


End file.
